My New Friends
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Just a small prompt that I did for an  community. Dende has been turned into a child! Oh No! It's up to Goten and Trunks to help kid Dende and be to the rescue!


**My New Friends **

by theRegalBeagle

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Damn…

A/N: Yo! This is just a little prompt thing that I did in a community for livejournal. Don't expect much, it's just a short little pointless thingy with bad grammar and the likes. So I already know it's not much and I already know its faults so don't bother telling me. Enjoy folks!

--

"PICCOLO!!!" The older Namek couldn't help but fall over on the floor and laugh. Dende's current 'state' was amusing him incredibly, "Tell Mr. Popo to change me back right now, Piccolo!" The older Namek just kept rolling on the floor. The genie stood behind Piccolo in silence. He was taking it very seriously.

"Mr. Popo why did you do this? It's not fair nor is it very funny!" the younger Namek shot Piccolo a glance that would have straightened Vegeta up. Piccolo stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry kid…..I couldn't help it." Mr. Popo cleared his throat. He looked at the now five year old Dende. His hands and feet were small and his face was very young and cute. It took Popo ever ounce of seriousness he had not to hug his Master like a teddy bear.

"Master Dende I am sorry but you must learn to take things more seriously. I turned you back into a child so you can see how hard life can be when you are not a god. You are in the form you were in right before you came to this planet. I think that coming to the Look Out and gaining godly powers is harming your Namekian innocence." Dende sighed. He knew Popo was right, but why did he have to turn him into a kid to make him learn his lesson? Chi-chi just made Goten sit in the corner to think about what he did. Hell, it even worked on Goku.

"Well what am I to do as a child? I can't watch over the Earth or do Kami things!" he said.

"You shall do what any normal child does." Popo responded.

"Yeah, I can help you climb the monkey bars on the playground." Piccolo joked and was about to fall over in a fit of laughter again but Popo smacked him on the head with his staff.

"Please, understand my point Master Dende."

"I do Popo. Thanks. Well, I guess I'm off to learn how hard life can be when you aren't a god." With that Dende took to the skies, flying very, very slow. Popo looked at Piccolo.

"What?" Piccolo sighed, "Fine! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself!"

"…so, you guys are my only hope!" Dende stood before a now smiling Goten and Trunks, "I need someone to help me be a child again. Especially a child on Earth." The two demi-Saiyans looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, sure thing Dende. We'll be more than happy to help you out!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! You'll be our new playmate!" offered Goten. Dende figured that this was the only thing he could do to satisfy the genie, so he shook the Saiyans' hands and followed them to Capsule Corp,

High above the treetops, Piccolo hovered…trying his best not to piss his pants.

"Hi mom! Me and Goten and Dende are going to play in my room!" Trunks past Bulma and headed up the stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs!" Goten ran past her.

"Hey Bulma" kid Dende raced after his new friends. The blue-haired beauty turned and looked at her husband sitting at the table unmoved. The prince looked up from his eggs, "……I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

Upstairs, Goten bounced on Trunks' bed as he made helicopter sounds with a toy. He swung it through the air over and over again. Trunks dumped out his Lego's and began building a castle, "Play with whatever you want Dende!" The young guardian looked around the room. He picked up a ball and bounced it, only to have it bounce back up and hit him in the face. He rubbed his nose and looked over at the shelves in Trunks' room. There were a few books that looked appealing. Dende began to pull one out but was stopped by hands that not to long ago seemed much smaller than his own, "No Dende!" Goten smacked his hand.

"OW!"

"Kids are ages don't willingly read books! We play with toys and jump around until we get sugar."

"What happens when you get sugar?" Dende asked.

"We jump around even more." Dende sweatdropped.

"Well, it looks like we need to teach you a few things about being a kid again. Come on, lets go to the park!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! The park is a perfect place to teach Dende how to be a kid!" Goten pulled Dende from the floor and ran after Trunks. Suddenly, Piccolo looked through the closed window. His face turned a bright red and his antennas shook.

"I love you Popo."

At the park:

The three youngsters were the only ones at the park. Most kids were doing their homework at this time, but Trunks and Goten thought helping – and playing! – with Dende was much more important – and fun!

All three sat at the top of a big red slide. Trunks went down, followed by Goten. Both kids laughed until they hit the ground, "Now you go Dende!" Goten yelled up. Dende looked down and didn't like the look of the hard dirt below. He closed his eyes, and with a deep breath slid down. He landed with a bump.

"Well?" Dende opened his eyes to the faces of the demi-Saiyans. They smiled with anticipation.

"Well…well…that was….awesome!!!!" Dende jumped up and grabbed his two friends, "That was so cool! I just slid down and and landed like that and and all the wind and and stuff!! Awesome!!" Goten and Trunks high-fived each other and followed Dende back up the slide and down again.

For the rest of the day the new trio played on the slide, swung on the swings, and ran around. They pretended to be pirates on a ship, and warriors fighting to safe their land. They competed to see who could jump off the biggest thing, and shared a bowl of ice cream. The two young warriors had brought out a side of Dende that he never knew was there, and he got to experience it until the sun began to set.

"GOTEN!" Goten looked up from his swing, "My mom's calling me. I have to go homw now." Trunks and Dende frowned, "Hey! Let's meet back here again tomorrow and play pirates again!"

"Okay!"

"Sure!" Goten waved goodbye and took to the air. Soon, Trunks took off too.

"This was really cool Dende. I can't wait to play again tomorrow!" The lavender-haired boy flew away.

"Me too, Trunks…me too." Dende pushed the ground with his feet and swung some. The wind blew in his face and it began to get chilly.

He too flew away from the playground that created a young and beautiful personality in him, not doubting that he would be able to feel it again the next day.

The next day Trunks and Goten met at the swings. Trunks looked at his watch, "Where's Dende?" Goten shrugged, "Maybe we should go to Kami's Look Out and get him." Mini Goku offered.

With that they took to the skies to find Dende. They flew for a few minutes until the Look Out appeared in front of them. They landed and ran to the entrance of the castle.

"Dende!!" Goten yelled. His voice echoed.

"What's wrong?" The Saiyans jumped at the deep voice that spoke behind them. Piccolo stood with his arms crossed, no longer laughing at Dende's expense.

"Hey Piccolo. Is Dende here? He was supposed to meet us at the playground early. We're going to play pirates again!" Trunks told the older Namek. Piccolo smirked.

"I don't think Dende will be playing with either one of you ever again." The boys straightened up and asked why, "Because since your little playtime your new friend has changed back into a young Namekian."

"He has?!" Goten asked. Piccolo nodded, 'But…he was so much fun."

"Thanks Goten!" Dende walked up behind them, now back to his teenage self. Mr. Popo stood behind him smiling.

"Dende! Why'dya change back? I thought you were having fun with us!" Trunks yelled. Dende smiled.

"I was! I did! But Mr. Popo says that I learned all I needed to. I'm still not exactly sure what I learned," Popo sweatdropped, "But apparently I learned something!"

The young boys frowned and began to head for the skies, "Oh, okay Dende. As long as everything is fine now."

"Wait! I wanted to say something." The boys looked at the young guardian, "I really had a lot of fun. I loved playing with you two very much! It was amazing!" Goten and Trunks smiled at each other, "So thank you, thank you both very much."

The Saiyans jumped onto Dende and hugged him, then they flew away.

Piccolo walked over to the younger Namekian, "You did good kid." Dende smiled.

"Did you really play pirates?" Dende smacked Piccolo over the head, "Kidding! Kidding!"

--

A/N: Yes, a bit out of character, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about rewriting it to a full-length story (it'll probably still be a one-shot), but until then this is it! **But please leave a review if you'd like to see this full-length!**


End file.
